In many parts of the United States, rainfall is insufficient and/or too irregular to keep turf and landscaping green and/or to sufficiently water crops and other agricultural products and therefore irrigation systems are installed. In many cases, it is desirable increase the useable life of the irrigation systems in order to reduce material and repair costs.